Renegade Son of Apollo
by AlphaWolfKing21
Summary: Dante Beckett, a son of Apollo who isn't so... Sunny. He grew up never knowing of his father but when the Fates mess with his life, he'll have to meet his father to save his new friends. This is a story about an OC I created, pairing undecided. This is my first story so please let me get some feed back. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Renegade Son of Apollo**

 **Chapter 1:** I go to camp

3rd P.O.V. 17 years ago

It was a brilliant Saturday in the town of Las Vegas, Nevada. A scorching 105 degrees in the middle of July. Our story takes place in a respectful apartment along the Vegas strip.

"Do you have to go?" Sarah Beckett asked, a fairly beautiful woman at 26, standing at 5'6 and a pale complexion, a stark contrast to her raven black hair. Stunning green eyes and light freckles splashed across her cheeks. She was a fit girl from her time as a dancer in her youth, not a bartender for the Bellagio Casino and Hotel. She is wearing a blue tank top and tan capris, black flip flops on her feet.

"You know it wouldn't be safe for you or him if I stayed any longer" said a man who was holding her in a lovers embrace. Standing tall at 6'2 with shining blonde hair and blue eyes looking to be about 28 or 30. Dark, tanned, flawless skin giving him the look of a male model. Wearing yellow Nike's, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with music notes over the shoulders and black aviators. This was the God of the Sun himself, Apollo.

"He isn't even a month old, you can't stay longer?" Sarah begs, getting out of Apollo's hold picking a blue bundle from a crib. A baby no older than a month with black hair and green eyes from his mother, and his father's sun kissed skin. "Dante needs you"

"He has you, but I need to leave before monsters lock onto my scent. I don't want to leave you two but as a father I will not put my son through that." He moves the babies hair a bit and kisses his head "You are destined for great things Dante, I will see you again soon" He then looks to Sarah and gives her a loving tender kiss "And I'll see you again too my dear."

Sarah looks away as he shines a golden light and vanishes, leaving a red rose on the carpet. She sighs and looks at her son, innocent eyes looking into her own.

"He's right Dante, you are destined for great things. And I'll help in every way I can." Dante giggles and she smiles kissing his head.

Dante P.O.V. 17 years later

"God dammit why does this keep happening?" I groan to myself, I put my face in my hands as I sit outside the principal's office as he talks to my mother. I start to play with my black fingerless gloves as the anxiety eats away at me.

The other students walk by, giving me pitying looks. Bastards. I sigh and look them and myself, their preppy and pampered clothes a contrast to my own. My white cutoff t-shirt covered by an open black vest with three pockets on each side of the zipper, black leather fingerless gloves on my hands. Black cargo pants and black boots, my casket guitar case laying on the ground next to me, my black and white ying-yang B.C. Rich Warlock resting inside.

I am in relatively nice shape. I train in boxing three times a week so I have a nice muscle build, broad shouldered standing at 6'2. I had girl's attention but they never interested me, I prefer girls who don't use me for my looks.

The door opens and my mother comes out, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Dante, you escaped expulsion cause it's so close to the school year being over, but one more fight and you won't be allowed back next year."

"What?! It wasn't even my fault, that guy was bad mouthing dad so I put a stop to it" I defend, "Even though I've never met the guy" I mumble to myself. I sigh and pick up my guitar case, following mom out so we can go home.

She gets in her car and I walk down to the parking lot to get in mine. I fish my keys out and open the door to my 1979 Pontiac Trans Am, worked myself to the bone to afford it but it was mine now. I turn the key and back out, setting it in gear and drive off. Not knowing what awaited me in the coming days


	2. Chapter 2

**Renegade Son of Apollo**

Chapter 2

Dante P.O.V

I pulled into the drive way of our two story house, two miles outside Las Vegas. Years ago mom suddenly won a massive amount of money, moving us out of our two bedroom apartment and into this house she has built for us.

I got out and got my guitar case from the trunk, this B.C. Rich Warlock is my pride and joy I woke up one Christmas when I was about 12. Mom didn't get it for me, she was just as shocked as I was. Attached to the E-string was a note reading:

'I'm sorry for not being there, use this to chase your dreams. –Dad'

I didn't touch it for a whole two months before I woke up with it in my hands one day. It never leaves my sight now.

I walked in and set my case in my room before going to the fridge. I closed the door after getting a Mountain Dew. Mom walked in with a smirk.

"How bad did you beat him Dante? The principal never said" She asked, baiting me. I smirked right back at her.

"Busted lip, black eye, and a possible concussion. I don't regret it either"

"Good, little bastard deserved it for bad mouthing your father" she says, a sad smile on her face "But I think it's time you left town for a little bit."

My face fell, knowing where this was going, "That camp you keep talking about?" I asked, we had gone over this every summer. She wanted me to go to this summer camp my dad went to, but I didn't want to leave her. Call me a mama's boy all you want but I love my mother to death, she's all I've had for my entire 17 years.

"I'm sure you'll like it"

"I already said I don't want to go, mom. Why are you pushing this on me?"

She slams her hands on the table, tears almost in her eyes "Because it's where your father will see you. I want you to meet him finally"

My heart breaks a little, I never liked seeing my mom cry. Especially if it was cause of me. I sigh and run a hand through my spiked up hair, "Okay mom. I'll go this summer. But If I don't like it then I don't want to go back" I tell her.

She smiles at me and hugs me. "Thank you Dante, now go get cleaned up. We're having gumbo for supper"

As soon as she said gumbo I was up the stairs. My mom's chicken gumbo was like heaven on earth, hot like the sun but it's a hurt so good you keep going back.

-Time skip two days later-

"I. Hate. This. School." I say to myself, smacking my head into my desk with each word. Why? Simple: If you don't play spots, or don't have a certain last name you get treated like shit.

I am currently in study hall (naptime) and it's ridiculous. Two of the football players are screaming at each other over a game from last night, the 'Pretty Girls' are all talking to each other while doing their 1,000lbs of make-up, and then there's me, trying to get some sleep.

I have been having these dreams lately though I can never remember them the next day. I usually wake up at 5a.m. in a cold sweat and stay up until the sun comes up, playing my guitar like usual.

My tombstone case is under my foot, my head on my desk and my ear buds playing Papa Roach on full blast but I can STILL hear them, and it's starting to piss me off if I'm being honest. Thankfully the bell rings and I'm the first one out, backpack on my shoulder and case in my hand.

Good news: My next class was music. Bad news: I had a bunch of assholes in my class that love to mess with me.

I walked in and sat in my usual seat. I pulled out my guitar and hooked it up to the nearby amplifier, setting it to 6, the bass and treble set to 3. I began strumming and tuning my guitar by ear, lots and lots of practice. When I finally had it tuned the rest of the class came in, the basketball players shoving each other and being the noisy people they were.

"Hey, the freak that beat down Brandon is back!" The captain, Johnny, said. He stands about 6ft even, dirty blonder hair that hangs past his ears and an agile build for running. Murky brown eyes and a lighter tan than I had.

I ignored him, strumming random chords as Mrs. Grayson walked in, "Okay everyone, take a seat and let's begin. Today we play Beethoven's Ode to Joy." I smirk a bit and get ready to play until she stops me. "I'm sorry Dante, but the other students have complained about your guitar being too loud. You'll have to pick something else"

My jaw dropped as the class started to laugh "But I don't know how to play anything else"

"You'll just have to try your best" She says, a sad smile on her face. I was her favorite student. I showed up on time, I didn't make a ruckus except for when it was time to play, and I was respectful. I knew she wouldn't do this if they hadn't made up that bullshit lie.

I sighed and put my baby away and walked to the instrument wall. I scanned my choices until something caught my eye. It was a beautiful white violin, black neck and bow. I picked it up and tuned it like I had been playing it for years, never knowing Mrs. Grayson behind me with a smile on her face, like she was waiting for this to happen.

I came back to my seat and sat down, getting ready. "Okay Dante, why don't you start? Try your best." She encouraged as the class started to snicker. I went to move the bow and my body went on autopilot, Ode to Joy playing from my violin as if Beethoven was playing it himself.

It was a beautiful melody, Mrs. Grayson had a proud smile on her face while the whole class has their jaws on the floor. As I finish playing I gain control over my body again, I gently place it on the seat and back out of the class after picking up my guitar "I'm sorry Mrs. G, but I don't feel well." I tell her and run out to my car, hauling ass towards home. Mom wasn't gonna believe this.


End file.
